narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Washi Ryōshi
| jutsu = Wind Release: Great Leap Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Crow's Dance Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Demonic Illusion: Swirling Vortex Demonic Illusion: Melting Point Execution by Kiss Color Course Change Vanishing Facial Copy Technique Demonic Illusion: Lunatic Chains Demonic Illusion: Woman in White Demonic Illusion: Sense Deprivation Tamonten | weapons = Tanto }} Washi Ryōshi (猟師鷲 Ryoushi Washi) is a Missing-nin, and a former Akatsuki member. After unlocking her Sharingan, she adopts the name Ringo Uchiha (うちはりんご Uchiha Ringo). Background Washi was born in a small village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. At a young age, she showed proficiency with Chakra Manipulation and Jutsu. Due to this, her family decided to move into Konohagakure, where she entered the Ninja Academy. She passed her classes with flying colors, though her cooperation skills were abysmal. On her first mission as Genin, she unlocked her Sharingan. This confused many, as the Uchiha were believed to extinct. Her mother explained that she was part Uchiha, her blood diluted by that of other Shinobi, but due to the Uchiha blood's presence, she was still able to unlock the Sharingan. After finding this out, she changed her last name from Ryōshi to Uchiha. After ascending to Chunin and Jonin, she later joined the Akatsuki. Her exact reasons were unknown, but she didn't stay a member long, defecting from the organization. She now wanders the world. Due to the fact that she is a missing-nin, she constantly changes her appearance, a habit she developed after discovering the Vanishing Facial Copy Technique. Personality Washi is a very cheerful woman, always upbeat. Even when she was a member of the Akatsuki, she was very cheerful, something unusual for that group. She doesn't approve of cruelty however, which is exactly what she found the Akatsuki to be. Washi loves to fight and test out her powers, and is very fond of her Sharingan. She prefers to keep to herselff however, and is not fond of working with others, but will always help someone in need. Skills Due to her Uchiha blood, Washi is a very skilled ninja, possessing powerful chakra, and natural talent for combat. Even as a child, she was skilled with her Wind Element chakra. As a missing-nin, she traveled the globe, researching, mastering, creating and copying various ninjutsu. She shows special interest in Orcohimaru's creations, visiting his abandoned labs on occasion to research remaining manuscripts on his forbidden jutsu. Due to this, she literally has thousands of different jutsu to use in battle, but prefers to stick to a pattern. Her talent is in Genjutsu, and she uses many different genjutsu techniques as her main form of combat. She is also very skilled in Taijutsu, though not to the degree of Might Guy or Rock Lee. Sharingan Washi possesses diluted Uchiha Blood (her mother is part Uchiha) and therefore was able to unlock her Sharingan. She evolved her Sharingan quickly, progressing to three tomoe in under three months. She keeps her Sharingan activated constantly. Mangekyō Sharingan During her time in the Akatsuki, Washi obtained her Mangekyō Sharingan. She had become very close to her partner during her time as an Akatsuki member, and when he was killed on a mission, the emotion she felt of losing him activated Mangekyō. Her Mangekyō's design is that of a black triangle, and the tomoe are the points of the triangle. She refrains from using her Mangekyō as much as possible, being very aware of it's sight draining drawback. Nature Manpulation Washi is very skilled with elemental techniques, having copied many, and possessing an affinity for the Wind element. She uses her wind chakra to augument her weapons cutting strength, but is also able to use it and create powerful gales, combining her air with chakra. Izanami Having copied this jutsu from Hwanin Yue during their short battle she has the bare minimum basics of its use thanks to the sharingan. While like Tenmu Yue she cant use this jutsu properly as the required skills werent passed to her when she copied it she can use it at the beginner level with some mastery but this even taxes her chakra as she is not familiar with so she is limited to two uses in a day. Taijutsu Washi is also very skilled in Taijutsu, being very capable in close-range combat. She is shown to be very fast, able to execute overtake many ninja, and has created Taijutsu moves, many being a follow-up from the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. A prime example is her Crow's Dance technique.